


All at once there was no place that I would rather be

by little_dumpling



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Assassination Attempt(s), Assassins & Hitmen, BAMF Jango Fett, BAMF Obi-Wan Kenobi, Babies, Bottom Jango Fett, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Bottoming from the Top, Discussion of Pregnancy, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Fierce Jango Fett, Fluff, Force-Sensitive Obi-Wan Kenobi, Humor, Intersex Jango Fett, M/M, Mand'alor Jango Fett, Mandalorian Jango Fett, Mandalorians are Intersex, Miscommunication, Obi-Wan Kenobi is Not a Jedi, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Passionate Sex, Planet Mandalore (Star Wars), Profanity, Protective Jango Fett, Quick and Dirty Sex, Quickies, Riding, Royalty, Schmoop, Scratching, Soft Jango Fett, Stewjoni Obi-Wan Kenobi, Swearing, Switching, Swordfighting, Swords, Top Jango Fett, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi, Vaginal Sex, low-arousal Jango, possessive Jango Fett, screaming during sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_dumpling/pseuds/little_dumpling
Summary: They'd only known each other for all of 20 minutes, yet already Jango's future husband looked upon him with both awe and a healthy dose of fear......There was obviously a lot he had to learn about Obi-Wan Kenobi, but Jango was excited he now had the chance to learn it all.The Arranged Marriage AU. Moments across the growing love between Jango Fett, Mand'alor and Obi-Wan Kenobi, his arranged spouse from Stewjon.-Inspired frommy Jangobi ficlets. Most chapters have been prompted by readers like you!
Relationships: Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 58
Kudos: 353





	1. I'm longing for this love affair to start

**Author's Note:**

> This has been moved here because it has suddenly exploded, getting bigger and bigger, and could not longer be contained in the Jangobi assorted ficlets work. After this point, this story is going to be mostly driven by you dear reader. If you have a situation you'd like to see Mand'alor!Jango and his Stewjoni-husband!Obi-Wan in, please leave it either [here in my ask box](https://littledumplingwrites.tumblr.com/ask) (feel free to ask anon or with your name! :D), or in the comments section of this story.
> 
> There is no story arc or ending I am trying to reach, so this story will simply be finished when y'all aren't interested in it anymore. So prompt away!
> 
> -all titles are from The Bird and The Bee's "Love Letter to Japan"

* * *

He was beautiful.

Dressed in a fine, dark coat that was soft to the touch, and a patterned skirt in red that was cut across with intersecting lines of green and white. The black shoes he wore were so shiny that Jango could see his reflection in them as the young man, standing before him, shifted in discomfort from side to side.

 _A companion fit for a ruler,_ Jango thought bitterly to himself, _as if that was all one could hope to do in their lives. The kid can't be much older than 19 or 20 and still has that bright eyed look of someone who hasn't seen what a dark place the galaxy can truly be._

They'd only known each other for all of 20 minutes, yet his future husband looked upon him with both awe and a healthy dose of fear.

"Out with it," Jango snapped, having lost his patience. He was unimpressed with the blatant fear. They'd only been standing close enough to each other for Jango to see it for a couple minutes now.

"I just... I don't understand, " the young man said breathily as he takes Jango's hand and they start their first dance as a betrothed couple. "How will we be together? During our traditional consummation, one partner must be penetrated."

Jango sighed, some of the Stewjoni's marriage traditions went far past annoying and into down right disturbing. "Well I suppose if you're unwilling, you could penetrate me."

Obi-Wan's eyes widened in surprise, his bright blue-grey eyes sparkling in the party's dim lighting. "You would let me inside you?!"

"Sure," Jango shrugged, he could care less. Saving himself had never been a priority to him, he'd definitely experienced both sides of pleasure and was happy in either role. It came down to the fact that he didn't care who did what, as long as it was consensual and it felt good.

"Isn't it painful?" Obi-Wan asked in concern.

"If it's painful, I'm pretty sure you're doing it wrong, " Jango said dryly, only to cover up his horror. _What had happened in his fiance's past that had made him think that?_

"Its just, that’s not a place something that big should go without _thorough_ preparation." Obi-Wan blushed.

"Are you talking about my ass?!" Jango was aghast, "Kind of a strange act to start off our sex life together. Not really something I would think of for our first time."

"Where else would I put it?" His fiance's face was now bright red.

"My cunt, obviously. " Jango replied, unimpressed.

Obi-Wan tripped a bit and steadied himself, "You're what?!" He hissed. "But you're a man!"

"No, I'm Mandalorian." Jango replied, frown deepening.

"I don't understand, you look like a man."

"I'm Mandalorian." Jango repeated, "I'm not a male."

Obi-Wan just looked confused, "You don't have a gender?"

"There's no gender on Mandalore, we're all the same. Doesn't matter what we look like up here," he gestured to his face. "Were all the same here," he gestured to his lower abdomen and pelvis.

Jango mouth opened, but he paused as Obi-Wan absorbed that information. Instead of speaking, Jango closed his mouth and made sure to concentrate on their steps and the music.

"I thought you spoke Mando'a," he finally broke the silence between them.

"Only a little," Obi-Wan flushed a bit again, "and I just started learning."

"Didn't you find it odd that my language doesn't have any concept of genders, like yours does?"

"I never really thought about it, before," he murmured.

Jango shook his head, amused. They still had a lot to learn about each other.

* * *


	2. The patience and the peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For cls1606, who asked: " _For the Arranged Marriage AU, it seemed like Jango's impression of Obi-Wan was that he was pretty much naive eye-candy, so it might be cool for Obi-Wan to have a chance to show his negotiator chops - especially if it got Mandalore out of a sticky diplomatic situation. :)_ "

* * *

Jango was surprised to find that marriage didn't change his life that much. There was someone in his bed every night after he got finished his grueling day trying to unite all the disagreeing clans, but other than that, nothing else had changed.

Finished his duties for the day, Jango handed his helmet to his personal body servant, Nal'tar, as he walked into the Mand'alor's family suite. Nal'tar helped him unbuckle and disrobe from his armour before he went through the door to his and his husband's personal bedroom chamber.

The headache he'd had all week had reached some sort of boiling point, and everything just hurt. He was glad for the dimly lit lamps as he walked through the door. It felt less painful to his throbbing head than the blaring lights in the hall.

His husband looked up from where he sat on a divan, reading a book by the dark window.

“You shouldn't sit next to an uncovered window, especially when anyone outside it would be able to see you better than you can see them,” Jango gestured to the lamps.

His husband just smiled at him, marked his page and put his book down. “The Force will warn me.”

“Right, the Force,” Jango snorted, the vibrations of the sound made him wince and rub at his temple.

“Still hurting?” Obi-Wan asked kindly, standing and moving close. His husband reached up and ran his hands around his neck and up his jaw, massaging tight muscles. “You need to stop gritting your teeth during your meetings. You're _giving_ yourself a tension headache.”

“Gritting my teeth is the only thing stopping me from pulling out my blaster and shooting all the old, crusty, stubborn clan leaders.” Jango said, looking up into his husband's eyes.

“You need to have more patience with them. Their whole way of life is changing more and more everyday, through your rule.”

“I'd like to see you do better,” Jango snapped. He didn't know much of what his husband got up to during his days, beyond the few hours of training Jango had asked him to do with Myles every morning. But from what he'd heard of the servants gossiping, he was sure it was mostly meditating and reading. Jango was putting in _real_ work, while his husband got to sit around, looking beautiful.

But he _did_ look beautiful. If Jango wasn't so tired and tense from negotiations, he would spend every night trying to seduce his husband. Only two and a half months into their marriage, and other than their consummation, they'd only had sex one other time. Jango found himself too tired to do much about it. What a waste. Jango finally had someone to share his bed, and that was all they did, share it in sleep.

“Alright.”

“What?” Jango opened his eyes, having been lost in the feel of his husband massaging his jaw.

“I will show you I can do better,” Obi-Wan smiled saucily.

Jango pulled away from his husband, glaring. “Fuck you Kenobi.”

“It's Kenobi-Fett. And we both know you haven't done that yet.” His husband was obviously in a playful mood and it fed Jango's anger.

Jango's eyes narrowed. “You're on,” he said furiously. “Tomorrow, you'll take lead in negotiations.” Jango was a cruel man, and he had to admit to himself he was looking forward to his husband's ego being taken down a peg or two by the cantankerous clan leaders.

Jango moved to the dressing room and changed out of his thick, cloth, under-armour in sharp, angry motions. If Myles (his closest adviser and friend) hadn't insisted when Jango had married Obi-Wan that it would look bad to the servants to sleep elsewhere, and therefore bring down morale in the Keldabe fortress, Jango would have have left. He was _that_ mad.

Instead, he changed into soft sleeping clothes, stopping in their private 'fresher to wash his face and brush his teeth before heading to bed, where his husband was already waiting.

Obi-Wan reached over to turn off the lamp at his own bedside as Jango crawled in on the right, the side closest to the door.

Both of them settled into the linens, tossing for a moment. Obi-Wan always slept on his side, usually facing away from Jango.

Jango had often wondered if he just needed the space while he slept, or if it was a subtle sign that they hadn't gotten that close yet. But Jango wasn't wondering that right now, right now he was trying to calm his anger through deep, gulping breaths.

“Jango,” Obi-Wan turned over and whispered to him. “You need to calm down,” his hand reached out and found Jango's shoulder. “I was only teasing earlier. And you really shouldn't let yourself get so angry all the time, it's bad for your heart. No need to make me a widower so young.”

Jango was silent, trying to match his breathing to his husband's, despite his anger. Being told to calm down didn't help his mood.

Obi-Wan sighed and crept closer to him, winding his arms around Jango's tense body, chin resting on Jango's clavicle. The rough scrape of Obi-Wan's cheek against the bare base of Jango's neck was pleasant. Obi-Wan had decided not to shave that week and already had a pretty healthy beard going.

They hadn't been this close in weeks, and it did feel nice, even if he was still a bit angry. Jango found himself subconsciously relaxing into his husband's loose embrace, even as he felt his husband's breathing slow as the man sank into sleep.

* * *

After his daily workout and breaking his fast, Jango always spent his mornings answering urgent correspondence and meeting with his advisers and ministers.

He would then have a quick lunch. And if he had time before his meeting with the clan leaders for negotiations, he would check in on his personal legion that was left under the charge of his Marshal Commander Myles of clan Ordo.

He missed the simplicity of fighting and the war it had taken to reclaim his title as Mand'alor. It had been a simpler existence. But now he had a responsibility to his people that went beyond fighting, and he couldn't fail them.

So after a quick lunch of spicy nerf soup the next day, he headed for the hall he had been using for negotiations. Jango was so deep in thought about his duties, that when he entered the long hall, he was at a loss when he saw his husband standing to the right of his chair at the head of the table.

The twenty-nine most prominent clan leaders, who sat around the table, were busy giving his husband dirty or confused looks and didn't notice his presence.

He didn't let his surprise at the situation stop his actions, so by the time he'd settled in his chair, he had remembered the challenge he'd issued his husband the night before.

“Mand'alor,” Obi-Wan smiled at him, putting his hand on Jango's shoulder and bending down to kiss his forehead.

Jango just blinked.

“I was just telling the clan leaders that you asked me here today to try and help with negotiations.”

Jango nodded hesitantly. What harm could Obi-Wan do, after all. The situation could hardly get worse. And even though the clan leaders were fresh to the negotiation table today, the room was already full of tension.

“I object to your presence,” the wizened old coot from Clan Rook spouted angrily.

“Do you?” Obi-Wan snapped back. “And do you object to my presence as a foreigner, or do you object to my presence because I lack strength?”

Either objection was a deep insult to Jango's husband, and as such a direct insult to Jango himself. Such an insult could lead to a punishment as light as being exiled from political matters, or as heavy as the Mand'alor declaring war on his clan and the other clans forced to follow suit.

The old clan leader wisely said nothing.

That had been a bit smart. If Obi-Wan had said anything other than foreign or strength, say like intelligence or patience, the implied insult would not have been grave. As the husband of the Mand'alor, Obi-Wan could never be considered foreign ever again. And insulting someones strength was one of the worst insults you could say to a Mandalorian.

Jango had to keep the resulting smile hidden behind his best serious expression.

“Now I understand that there has been disagreement about succeeding district powers of the old clans back to the Mand'alor, as the Mand'alor slowly resumes leading the sector.”

Jango wondered how Obi-Wan knew so much about the situation. Jango certainly hadn't told him. But it really did simplistically lay out the problem Jango was trying to work through with the clan leaders.

The old, cranky leaders looked at his husband with the same resentment they'd shown Jango.

“I know that all of you just want what's best for your clans. But you have to admit, that what would be best for the current and future generations of Mandalore is a peaceful, unified future between all the clans.” Obi-Wan stated confidently.

Jango was surprised to see some nodding heads.

“I know the Mand'alor is happy to hear your complaints, whether or not you still hold that power. He values your strength and wisdom from all the times you've kept your clans safe and working while there was no Mand'alor to guide our people.

“But you all know that this transition is not being made without careful consideration from both the Mand'alor and his Ministers.” Obi-Wan continued calmly, “Now, why don't each of you write down your concerns. We can go through each concern and see if we can't come up with a solution.”

Surprisingly, for a group who hadn't been able to agree on even _one_ thing in the past weeks, they were all nodding their heads and getting out their datapads.

When one of the most cranky clan members opened his mouth to speak, Obi-Wan beat him to it. “Excellent. We will adjourn this meeting until tomorrow, so you may take this request to the rest of your clan as well. We will take any questions you have through the Mand'alor's office until then,” Obi-Wan gestured to the two aides that sat by the door, each with a datapad, ready to take notes or look up statistics for Jango at any moment's notice.

Obi-Wan tilted his head to the leaders in regal dignity, standing tall beside Jango, a kind smile on his face. Jango watched in astonishment as each of the clan leaders got up, bowed to his husband and left.

When the room was empty but for them and a few servants who came in to clear away water glasses and shig mugs, Jango turned to his husband, his mouth open in shock.

“How the fuck did you do that? Usually, I can barely get a word in edgewise.”

Obi-Wan just smiled at him, his beautiful face beaming. “Simple darling, I put myself in their shoes. And if it were me, I would want my concerns to be listened to, I would want to be treated as an individual rather than one of a group, and I would want someone who could show they could take charge calmly, quickly and with verbal strength... That and I didn't let _them_ get a word in edgewise until I had finished what I had to say.”

Jango stood and tilted his head up to kiss his husband senselessly. He'd never been more attracted to him. All that self-assurance, intelligence, strength and beauty was rolled into one package, and he was all Jango's.

There was obviously a lot he had to learn about Obi-Wan, but he was excited he now had the chance to learn it all.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One new part coming in the next little bit (just needs to be edited). Please don't forget to prompt here in the comments, or on [Tumblr](https://littledumplingwrites.tumblr.com/ask)!


	3. I'm coming up only to show you wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: " _Another ficlet ask for the arranged marriage AU, similar to the one you just wrote but for fighting (or something similar), in place of delegation? (Perhaps Obi sees Jango is having trouble with a fight and goes in to help him, and then Jango worries at Obi cuz he thinks that Obi is unskilled, but Obi just takes out everyone? It's up to you, but that's one I like)_ "
> 
> Thanks Anon! I know this wasn't what you were asking for, I meant to go back and write in more action but Jango's possessiveness suddenly got a hold of this fic and ran away with it. Sorry about that! Hope you enjoy the tiny action sequence nonetheless, lol! :) I got another request also asking for fighting-skilled!Obi-Wan which I'm finishing right now, so this isn't the last of Obi's physical prowess, and hopefully the double helping will leave you feeling satisfied with one of them. :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ficlet is set three months into Jango and Obi's arranged marriage. Title from “The Funeral” by Band of Horses, even though it was “St. Augustine” that was stuck in my head all day, lol.
> 
> Translations:  
>  _osik_ : dung, impolite  
>  _Manda'yaim_ : usually just meaning Mandalore the planet, but in this case he's contextually meaning Mandalore the sector over which is he king/leader  
>  _shebs_ : rear, behind

* * *

It was a cold morning on Taris when their delegate-class ship landed a couple days before the Council of Neutral Systems biannual summat.

Jango hadn't wanted to come to this _osik_ summat, but Obi-Wan had convinced him it was important, especially as their planet was a major part in the original coalition. Not that Jango had had anything to do with that, it had been formed under the Duke's leadership, when he had taken charge of the sector after Jaster's death.

But when the invitation to the summat had appeared a month ago, Obi-Wan had insisted...

* * *

“There's nothing even on the docket that interests me or directly concerns _Manda'yaim_ ,” Jango had whined after his husband had already sent their acceptance.

“It will be good to go, if for no other reason we go establish good relations with a few other Neutral Systems representatives. Also, it would be good if we knew some of the issues some of our coalition partners are facing. And it would be a good place to look for any beneficial trade agreements.”

“We don't need any new treaties or good relations. We have that with Stewjon.”

“And as happy as I am with the result of the good interplanetary relationship you've made with my home planet,” Obi-Wan had said dryly, “You can't go marrying someone from every planet you want to create an agreement or treaty with. So making good relations with other planets is important.”

“Silas will be going for that,” Jango had snapped back, “He can tell me what they talk about, when he gets back! I don't need to be there personally. I kriffing hate politics and you know it!”

“Jango,” Obi-Wan had said softly, opening his eyes widely. The dim lighting of that room had made his eyes look even bigger than usual, their blue-grey depths sparkling. “It would be a nice chance to get out for a bit. Think of it as a personal trip rather than politics.”

He kriffing hated it when Obi-Wan gave him the puppy eyes. “Fine,” he'd finally sighed. He was really glad Myles hadn't been there, or he'd have laughed his _shebs_ off at how easily Jango's husband manipulated him. “I expect to be rewarded by you handsomely then.”

Obi-Wan had grinned and stood, grabbing Jango's hands. “I think something can be arranged. I've been thinking about eating you out all day.”

All the blood in Jango's body had rushed out of his head and he hadn't thought much about the summat again.

* * *

So that had been that. And now here they were at this kriffing summat. Two days early too.

Taris was in their winter, which was horrible and cold and Jango wished they were back in Keldabe where the temperature was regulated year round.

In their hotel suite, Obi-Wan had dismissed their retinue of guards and Mandalore's Minister of International Affairs, Silas, to enjoy themselves for the day.

“I think they're supposed to be protecting us when we go out,” Jango commented dryly when his husband dragged him out to look at the local markets. He was sure his guards had been under the impression they'd wanted some _alone_ time in the hotel, where they wouldn't have to worry about their leader and his husband, as the hotel had very good security.

“Pshh,” Obi-Wan waved his hand. “I did tell you to dress down, no one will even recognize you.”

“Not wearing my armour doesn't feel like dressing down, it makes me feel naked,” Jango huffed, but let himself be led around by the crook of his arm.

“I'm sure I can protect us if something bad happens,” Obi-Wan smiled assuredly at him. Which made Jango snort.

At one stall, the store owner was selling kiwifruit, which Jango hadn't had in _ages_. So much of Mandalore's agriculture had been destroyed and was just starting to grow back. He remembered eating these from a local orchard on Concord Dawn when he'd been a child.

He was so focused on the fruit, he didn't notice the man sneaking up on his husband, until his husband suddenly yelped.

Turning, blaster in hand, Jango was shocked to see a man slightly taller than his husband holding his husband by the neck.

Raising his hand to fire, Jango never got the chance, as Obi-Wan elbowed the man's solarplex, then grabbed the man's newly loosed hand and flipped him to the ground, a beskar knife held to the man's neck.

The action had taken only seconds.

Jango knew that Myles had been working with Obi-Wan for the past few months, but he hadn't realized he was that good.

“Nield!” Obi-Wan screeched into the downed brunet man's face. “I could have killed you!” He helped up the strange man.

“I knew you wouldn't,” this man 'Nield' laughed as Obi-Wan pulled him to his feet. “Still so soft even after all this time. You always check for malicious intent before you incapacitate.”

Obi-Wan glared at him, but then turned to Jango and smiled. “Jango, this is Nield, the current governor of Melida Daan and my dear friend. Nield,” he turned back to his 'friend', “This is my husband Jango.”

Jango really didn't like that the man had had his hand around his husband's throat, but he liked even less how close he was standing to his husband. He had his arm thrown around Obi-Wan's shoulders too. Jango was seconds away from growling and stepping closer and try to physically separate the two. But he reigned his instincts in, trying not to do anything too rash.

“Nice to meet you,” Jango said through gritted teeth.

“I haven't seen you in a tooka's age!” Obi-Wan was saying to his friend, but all Jango cold hear was a low buzzing in his ears as he stared at the arm Nield had all over his husband. Okay, well maybe just on his shoulder, but Obi-Wan wasn't his to touch.

“Yeah!” Nield smiled back charmingly at Obi-Wan. He was a very handsome man. He was tall with a big smile and straight white teeth, he was wearing dark, well-made, but simple clothes, and had short, medium brown hair that shone red in the sunlight. “I got the invite to your wedding, but there was a last minute emergency situation on Melida Daan. Some very severe wind storms that destroyed several citizens homes. I sent a gift though, I hope you _enjoyed_ it.”

“Yes,” Obi-Wan blushed, glancing quickly at Jango before looking back as his friend. “I did get it, and I hope you got the thank-you card I sent in return.”

Nield patted Obi-Wan's shoulder, “So what are you two up to before the summat?”

“Oh we're—”

“Actually,” Jango suddenly spoke over his husband, “We really need to get back to the hotel. We have that meeting, Obi-Wan.”

“We do?” Obi-Wan frowned, but allowed Jango to drag him away by his arm.

“We do. I'm sure you can make arrangements to see your friend later.” Jango said softly into Obi-Wan's ear, his voice a bit husky.

“Oh.” Obi-Wan blinked. “Yes... Well. Nield, do you still have the same personal comm number?”

Nield looked like he wanted to burst into laughter as he glanced between the two. “It's never changed. Shall I expect a call from you later?” He paused when he saw Jango's dark expression, “Much later?”

“Yes,” Obi-Wan squeaked as Jango squeezed his _shebs_ from behind. He waved goodbye and let himself be bustled away and back to the hotel by his possessive husband.

Back at the hotel Jango made sure Obi-Wan forgot all about his friend by riding him hard until he scrapped his nails down Jango's back and sobbed his release.

“You looked really hot flipping that dandy over your shoulder like that,” Jango whispered into his ear. But Obi-Wan didn't seem to hear him, his eyes were glazed and empty from finished pleasure.

“Your friend Nield seems nice,” Jango tried again and felt very smug when his husband made no other response but a tired grunt. He'd forgotten all about his touchy friend, exactly as Jango had hoped.

Jango climbed off his husband and snuggled into Obi-Wan's limp chest, biting down on the shoulder Nield had been touching.

Maybe politics weren't so bad.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love to hear from you!! <3


	4. Apologies for loosing my cooling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continued on from the last chapter. Our two lovelies are still on Taris at the Council of Neutral Systems biannual summat. Jango meets another one of Obi-Wan's friends, plus someone very small and cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Apologies for being so bad about responding to comments! I've been working almost full-time for all of December, and that is super usual for me. That combined with my insomnia and illnesses, I've been sooo tired. I've barely even turned my computer on this month, let alone had any time for writing. But yesterday was my last day of work before my vacation, plus we recently went into another lockdown here, so I'll probably be writing a lot more over the holiday break. :) So expect to see a lot more from me next week, just in time for the hols, lol!
> 
> -Also, no idea what's going on with my phone lately, but I have been seeing tonssss of ads for baby things, etc, everywhere, which is highly confusing as I don't have kids. But also, the ads started making me think about Arranged marriage AU Jangobi and babies, which meant this happened, haha! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> -Title from “The Polite Dance Song” by the Bird and the Bee.

* * *

Jango was pissed off.

He wanted to punch someone in the face. Anyone. But the look on the face of his International Affairs Minister, Silas, told him he needed to keep his cool.

At least this stupid Neutral Systems conference was almost over. Once it was over, he and Obi-Wan could fly back to Mandalore and never see any of these idiots again. Silas could come to these conferences on his own from now on.

Most of the planetary officials attending were all elected, but that didn't stop them from being the biggest, most annoying idiots ever to be born.

All they wanted to do was drone on and on about the most obnoxious and ridiculous things. Jango could take a lot of poodoo, but this? No, he was done.

If they wanted to talk about trade deals? Fine. Jango would play nice. Tariffs on hyperspace lanes? Jango was willing to wait and see where that led.

But restrictions on who could immigrate into a Neutral System, before a system could even decide if the immigrant was eligible for relocation? No. Jango would not be a part of this discussion.

And those officials could all just kriff right off! More restrictions on his sector was not why Jango was here. It was not why Mandalore was a part of this council.

And if they continued to insist on this line of thought, Mandalore would not be apart of the Council of Neutral Systems for much longer.

Jango was more interested in potential citizens who were willing to follow the Resolnare and bring productive skills or trade to his Sector. He didn't care where they were from or whether some distant council approved of their immigration request, heavily based on what system they were from and how much money they could pay that council to be approved.

And why again, in all of Corellian Hells, had Obi-Wan insisted they come to this? Now Jango would have to listen these blithering idiots for two more days?!

And where the Kriff was his husband anyways? Because he should be here listening to this garbage rather than swanning off and having fun without him.

Jango rolled his shoulders, trying to take even, deep breaths to calm himself down.

“You'd better say something,” Jango said fiercely to Silas. “Because if this continues, Mandalore will be pulling out of the Council of Neutral Systems.”

Silas was obviously trying very hard to keep from rolling his eyes at his Mand'alor, and instead began typing furiously on the comm embedded into his lower vambrace. “I will deal with this, Mand'alor. Why don't you find your husband and spend some time with him?”

Jango's nostrils flared in anger; but instead of arguing, he nodded and left Mandalore's viewing box. As he exited, half of their retinue of royal guards followed closely behind.

As luck seemed to have it, Obi-Wan was walking quickly down the hallway towards their viewing box. “Jango,” he said in concern as he noticed his husband's expression. “What happened?”

“These idiots think they can tell us who and what can be Mandalorian,” he gestured towards the still ongoing debate as they walked past another doorway, this one leading into Velmore's viewing box. “They have another thing coming to them if they think this will go through. Mandalore will not stand to be told what to do! That is why we refused to join the Republic in the first place!” Jango said frustrated, but trying to be careful not to shout.

Obi-Wan was biting his lips, trying to smother the affectionate grin threatening to spread across his face. “Never mind that love,” he said, reaching over to wrap his arm around Jango's shoulders. “Silas will sort it all out.”

Jango started at the endearment. Generally they didn't call each other by anything other than given names. Although they did have the tendency to start using clan names when they were arguing.

But there was something new evolving between them on this trip, something that was making their relationship feel much more intimate than it had before. And Jango was really beginning to notice it.

Since they weren't back at home and constantly having servants moving in and out of their rooms at all hours, they'd been kriffing like mad, sex-starved maniacs since they'd gotten to the conference. Jango wasn't ashamed to admit that he was a bit stiff from all the intercourse. Obi-Wan was quite well endowed and definitely knew how to use it. They'd also been trying some other acts, and Jango had felt very smug when he'd noticed how tender Obi-Wan had been treating his jaw for all of yesterday.

All the sex seemed to have created a atmosphere of closeness between them that they seemed to lack at home.

Jango brought his attention back to his husband to only catch the tail end of his words.

“—to someone. I think you'll like them.” He was using the arm around Jango's shoulders to lead him away and towards a large lounge reserved for politicians and their families in between sessions.

Once they passed through the weak security designed more to keep out the general public, rather than protect the politicians, they moved towards a woman sitting on the left side of the room who holding a bundle in her arms. She was a white-haired, dark-skinned Arkanian dressed in an elaborate blue dress and long outer coat, stitched in fine, intricate details that reminded Jango of the jagged cliffs on Concord Dawn.

As they approached, he realized what she was holding was a baby swaddled tightly and sleeping soundly against her chest.

“Zami!” Obi-Wan said excitedly as they neared.

She turned her head towards them, her eerie white eyes examining Jango from where he stopped beside his husband. “Obi-Wan,” She smiled, showing off her perfect, straight teeth. “And who is this?”

“This is my husband, the Alor of Mandalore, Jango Fett.”

She nodded as if this was who she'd expected, but was polite enough to wait to be introduced as was the rules of polite society. Jango did not consider himself a part of “polite” society, but was willing to suffer through a proper introduction, lest his husband be angry at him later. Obi-Wan had always stressed good manners.

“Jango,” Obi-Wan smiled at him, “This is Zami Trou, the First Lady of Arkania Prime. And this is her daughter, Zoohi Trou,” he gestured to the baby.

“The Arkanian colony world in the Rago Sector?” Jango squinted his eyes, trying to remember anything he'd heard about the colony. It wasn't much.

“The very same. We are very proud of what we've accomplished on our moon in the last two decades.”

Jango nodded. “Isn't that on the edge of Wild Space? That's a far journey just to come to this conference. Why come at all? Are you not under Republic jurisdiction because of your ties with Arkania?”

She gestured to the low divans around her with one four fingered hand. “Please sit. Yes, in some respects, we have some political advantages because of our ties with our Republic home planet. And no, as the Republic really doesn't seem interested in making us a member planet with benefits beyond collecting taxes from us. A friend of ours has a planet that has recently joined this council, and they wanted to sponsor our Colony's joining here. So we came to observe before we made our decision. A membership here would be most helpful for new trade.”

As she spoke, the baby in her arms slowly opened her eyes and began to wiggle.

“Ah, awake are you?” She asked her daughter as she squirmed in her swaddling, protesting the tightness now that she was awake.

“I can hold her if you'd like, Zami,” Jango's husband offered, holding out his arms.

“Thank-you Obi-Wan,” she smiled and handed over the baby.

Obi-Wan carefully unwrapped the baby and laid her in his lap so she could move her arms and legs. “Hello there, little one.”

Zami had begun speaking again, talking about something the mining on her colony had found, but Jango found he could only nod absently, as his attention was completely on his husband.

There was something about how his husband smiled down at the small child that made his stomach clench and a smile spread across his face. It was the sweetest thing he'd seen in a long time.

Obi-Wan had bent his head and was whispering softly to the chubby baby, letting her hold each of his pointer fingers in her tiny hands.

“You've grown so much since your mother sent me a holo of you a few months ago,” his husband grinned down at the child. “Look at you, only five months old and already getting your first tooth! You're going to be a splendid ruler one day, I'm sure. You'll have oodles of patience and be able to deal with all those annoying people who don't want to give you your way. And I'm sure my husband would give you different advice, but even though you have that lovely little tooth, don't ever bite anyone who doesn't give you your way. Although to be fair to my husband, at least he has the decency not to bite any of the Ministers he doesn't agree with. He only seems to bite his best friend Myles, when he gets angry with him.”

Obi-Wan's smile softened and he continued, “And don't tell him, but I was kind of impressed with how long he was able to hold out today, in the Summat. He was able to make it through all that, and he didn't even shoot anyone! But _you_ won't be like that, would you, little one? You'll be a patient and wise governor, I'm sure.”

The little girl squealed and clapped her hands together, still holding tightly to his fingers.

“No, of course not! You'll be much too good mannered, I can feel it.”

Jango's heart was complete mush as he watched his husband speak so sweetly to the baby. It took him longer to realize than it should have that Zami had stopped speaking and was looking between him and Obi-Wan with a gleam of humour in her white eyes.

She leaned close to him and spoke quietly so Obi-Wan, who was on her other side, wouldn't be able to hear. “He is so beautiful and glowing when he's interacting with children, isn't he?” She grinned suggestively.

Jango swallowed thickly. She wasn't wrong. “How did you two meet again?”

She smiled and shook her head, “When Ryloth was having a drought almost six years ago, delegates from both Stewjon and Arkanian, where I was living at the time, were sent with disaster aid. For almost two months we worked together to provide relief for the Twi'lek villages hit hardest. I always knew he would be someone to watch as he got older. He was such a kind soul, with very firm beliefs of right and wrong, even then. He also never took no for an answer when he was sure he was right. I loved to watch him argue with some of the organizers when he felt they were devoting resources to the wrong places. He was only fourteen years old and could get adults three times his age to bend to his will.”

Jango nodded, smiling, he knew his husband was very stubborn. They'd only had three months of marriage and had not known each other much longer than that, and they'd already had two pretty spectacular fights. The two of them were far too stubborn to back down when they thought they were right.

Obi-Wan was charmingly beautiful when he was angry though. His cheeks would flush to a shade of red only slightly lighter than his hair and his eyes would narrow intensely. It was strangely entrancing to watch his temper rise. It was a good thing his husband was always beautiful though, or Jango would have been tempted to try and see how often he could get his husband angry. And he couldn't imagine that would have been healthy for their relationship.

But right now, Jango thought his husband was _even more_ beautiful speaking so quietly and cheerfully to the small baby in his lap. He even sang quietly to her when she began to fuss a bit.

After a while, Obi-Wan seemed to realize Zami and Jango weren't talking anymore and looked up, only to be met with two sets of eyes watching him with soft, amused expressions on both of their faces.

Jango's husband blushed and handed the little girl back to her mother. “Sorry, got a bit carried away. Zami, did you get to talk to Jango about that finding in your planet's mines?”

Zami laughed, “I tried, but I don't think my message was getting across,” She shot Jango a look, obviously entertained by Jango's distraction. “Maybe another time.”

Obi-Wan nodded and stood, “It's almost lunch time, should we find somewhere nice to eat?” He offered his elbow to Jango.

Jango stood and nodded, happy to close the physical distance between them.

“Did you want to join us, Zami?” Obi-Wan asked politely.

She shook her head, and Jango felt a sudden rush of warmth for her. He really wanted to get Obi-Wan alone right now.

“I'll wait for my husband. You two have a good time.”

Jango pulled Obi-Wan towards the exit, planning on taking his husband up to their room and ordering room service rather than go out.

Seeing his husband with that baby was doing all sorts of weird things to his heart, and he wanted to see where those feelings would lead.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -As always, I love to hear what you think of this installment, you're comments mean so much to me!
> 
> -also, I am currently writing the last prompt asked for for this story. I'm hoping to have it finished and put it up in 2 days, so I'd love some [new prompts, for these two, if you have any](https://littledumplingwrites.tumblr.com/ask)!


	5. Dearest one, I had a dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter summary: Obi-Wan has a dream, Jango is sus, and Clan Wren has requested a meeting.
> 
> slytheringinger300 asked: " _Alrighty! So in the arranged marriage AU we've seen Obi use his amazing negotiation skills which is awesome! But how about some awesome jedi/ force skills. An assassination attempt is always a good way to spice things up. Obi Wan getting up to his usual self sacrificing tendencies takes a hit for Jango. How hurt he is and who tries it I'll leave to up to you but this could all be rather interestingly._ "
> 
> -Ack! I'm sorry slytheringinger300 that this took so long! Also, while I was writing this, I got super caught up in the action and forgot to write Obi-Wan getting hurt! I'm so sorry! Instead you get Obi being a huge BAMF, while using his Force powers quite visibly in front of his husband. Hopefully that works for you as well. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -title from “Love Letter from Japan” by the Bird and the Bee
> 
> Translations:  
>  _Me'bana?_ What's happening?/What happened?

* * *

Jango woke suddenly, to the feeling that something was very wrong. He sat up quickly, holding his favorite viroblade aloft.

But all was still and quiet in the room.

He listened to the silence of the room, trying to calm his breathing. He could tell his husband sitting up next to him in bed, breathing heavily, but heard nothing else. The blackout curtains had been closed and the room was dark enough that Jango couldn't see anything beyond the faint, soft glow that bled through the bottom of the door, from the lit common room of their suite.

Not hearing or sensing anyone else in the room, Jango slowly turned on the bedside lamp, throwing the entire room into relief.

They were alone.

But his husband's expression was that of fear, his skin covered in a cold sweat in a way that made his copper shoulder-length hair stick to his skin. His gaze was distant, as if his mind was far away. His body was close, but it was as if his _husband_ wasn't present in the room. It was a very strange feeling. As if Jango was in the room alone, with a breathing statue for a husband.

“Obi-Wan? What's wrong?” Jango asked quietly, so as not to disturb the strange mood of the room.

Obi-Wan blinked, and in that second it felt like his husband had returned. Like the two of them were together in the room again.

Obi-Wan searched Jango's face for a moment, and then laid back down on the bed, as if all his strength was suddenly gone. “Why are you awake? Are you okay?” His husband asked, as if Jango hadn't spoken at all.

“I'm fine. I think I felt you get up. Is everything alright?” Jango was now more than a bit worried.

“Everything is fine. I just had a nightmare, I think it startled me.”

Jango laid back down, cautiously. “Alright. If you're sure.”

Obi-Wan gave him a weak smile. “I'm sure.”

Jango turned off the light, and tried to go back to sleep, but couldn't seem to convince his brain to turn off. Beside him in bed, he felt that his husband was also not sleeping and Jango wondered what it was that could have spooked Obi-Wan so badly.

Neither of them ended up sleeping for those last two hours of the night.

By the time Nal'tar came in to help Jango ready for his day, they had both calmed a bit and Jango was ready for the largest cup of caff known to existence.

* * *

Over the day, Jango slowly forgot about the early morning episode. And everything seemed to continued on as usual.

And although his husband seemed a bit preoccupied during Jango's cabinet advisory meeting, nothing strange occurred.

Late meal approached and Jango was happy for the day to come to a close.

He was finishing up looking over some reports in his office when his husband appeared in the doorway, as he often did right before late meal. Jango kind of liked the routine they'd gotten into, where Obi-Wan would always seek him out and escort him to the last meal of the day.

“Let's go out for late meal,” Obi-Wan said quietly.

“ _Me'bana?_ ” Jango said, confused. “Why would we do that? The kitchen staff have prepared a nice meal for us. And we are to dine with the head of Clan Wren, who has requested to speak privately with us.”

“Let's cancel with them. We can meet with them another day,” Obi-Wan came around his desk and picked up one of his hands. “We've hardly been alone since we came back from the conference on Taris,” Obi-Wan put on one of his most charming smiles.

One of, but not _the_ most charming smile. And mostly it wasn't as charming as a few of his others, because it was a practiced smile. Not like the natural ones that sometimes just appeared on his face, and took Jango's breath away.

“I don't know what's going on,” Jango tried to say patiently, but felt he was slowly losing his temper. He hated when the people he cared for kept things from him. “But I have a commitment to my people as _Mand'alor_. I will not cancel on Wren for no good reason.”

“Not even if I said it was because I missed your touch?” Obi-Wan said with a sad smile, brushing the back of his fingers against Jango's jaw.

Jango felt his eyes narrow, wondering when this had come on. They hadn't been sexually intimate in over a week, but Jango hadn't sensed Obi-Wan's desire for such intimacies. 

Then again, they still had only been married for three and a half months, and Jango could admit that he was still trying to learn this man and his needs. “If that's what this is about, then I shall be happy to have you on your back, later, in our bed. But only _after_ we've met with Wren.”

Obi-Wan dropped his hand from Jango's face, his expression smoothing out into neutrality, and nodded. “Alright.” He moved back a couple steps so Jango could stand, and then offered the crook of his arm so he could escort Jango to dinner.

* * *

Oslu Wren was an imposing looking man. Although he wasn't that tall, he held himself up with good posture and had an imposing presence. His once black hair had turned completely white, and his scarred face was imposed upon by his giant white eyebrows, that gave him quite the angry look. He had brought his young teen daughter, who was learning his duties at his side for the time when he no longer around. She would led their clan, and she seemed competent enough to Jango. Strangely though, Wren's spouse was not present.

“Oslu,” Jango inclined his head, hating that he was required to wear his coronet, rather than his helmet to a function like this. To be fair, it didn't make sense to wear his helmet to a meal where he was expected to eat, but he wasn't sure how comfortable he felt being barefaced in front of Wren. Especially considering how Clan Wren had once been part of House Vizsla, and indeed, very supportive of them.

The True Mandalorians having won the war aside, Clan Wren were distant cousins of Vizsla, and sometimes those loyalties ran deep. No matter that since the war had finished, House Vizsla had been divided and renamed.

Sometimes those hurts never went away.

Obi-Wan escorted him to his spot at the head of the table, and then took his own spot at Jango's right. The first dinner they'd had with House and Clan leaders, Obi-Wan had instead been seated across from him, and both Obi-Wan and Jango had clearly hated being so far from each other. Obi-Wan never wore armor, and Jango felt nervous about how far away his vulnerable husband sat from him. He never did find out why Obi-Wan hated being so far from Jango, but he hoped his husband had missed his presence during these boring affairs, as much as Jango had missed Obi-Wan... Jango's protectiveness aside, he had missed Obi-Wan's sparkling wit during that event.

So after that, Jango had complained to his staff, and since then they had always been seated by each other. At least there were _some_ perks about being Mand'alor.

The four of them made their polite introductions, made meaningless small talk and settled into the light, spicy soup the servants brought for the first course.

The next two courses came and went, and the dinner was becoming the epitome of painful. Whatever Wren had come to say to Jango, he had not yet gotten around to it, and the conversation was dragging on and on.

Jango was usually glad that Obi-Wan was there to fill the gaps, but tonight he was very quiet and almost... nervous? Jango hadn't seen Obi-Wan nervous like this since their wedding night, so seeing him like this felt very strange.

Even the day Obi-Wan had met Jango's advisers and Ministers, and later met so many of Jango's people during his anointing ceremony as Consort Duke, he hadn't been this on edge. His husband's odd mood in turn put Jango's temper a bit on edge. When Wren's daughter asked who had last remodeled the room, Jango almost snapped at her that he didn't know or care, but managed to keep himself from doing so, with a passive-aggressive smile and a shrug instead.

When the dessert course was brought before them, Jango had finally had it.

“Now see here, Wren, why did you ask to—” Jango started, wanting to get to the bottom of this dinner.

But as Jango began to speak, Obi-Wan stood from his chair and _pushed_ the two them to the floor. Just as Jango hit the floor, a laserbolt shot through the air where Jango's head had been.

It would have hit Jango's _bare_ head.

Fucking Wren. He had a feeling he knew exactly who had set this up.

Jango hadn't even noticed the quick movements of the assassin running into the room. Which any assassin would have to do, as the Mand'alor's palace was a literal fortress. The only external windows, like in Jango's family suite, faced an internal garden. Of course this would make trying to snipe the Mand'alor through those windows difficult, but not impossible.

It was one of the reasons Jango hated when Obi-Wan sat by the window at night.

Jango made to get up, having already removed his sidearm from it's holster, but instead Obi-Wan pushed him back down and ran out from behind the solid table. The weird part was, Jango was sure Obi-Wan had pushed him down without even touching him. But that couldn't be true. It must have just been the adrenaline making him imagine things.

Jango raised himself on one elbow in time to see his husband running towards the assassin, as he unsheathed his traditional Stewjoni sword.

When they'd married, Jango had offered to have a new sword made for his husband from beskar. But Obi-Wan had refused, saying he knew his weapon intimately, and that was more important than the metal it was made from. At the time, Jango couldn't understand his husband's logic. Jango had trained with various different blasters. Sure he had his favorites, but he'd use any old piece if he needed too.

The assassin raised their blaster, and would have shot Jango's husband, but suddenly Obi-Wan was no longer in the assassins path. He'd run so fast, he looked like a blur zipping through the room!

Obi-Wan appeared right beside the assassin, jumped up and kicked the assassin square in the chest. He kicked the being so hard, they were shoved into the nearby wall.

And then with two severe strokes of his sword, Obi-Wan cut off both of the assassins arms and kicked away the arm holding the blaster.

The room was stilled into shocked silence at the move, excluding the assassin as they whimpered and cried, slowly sliding down to the floor.

Jango finally stood from behind the table and pointed his weapon at Wren's furious face. “Now, I think we had something to discuss, did we not?” Jango knew his expression was fiercely angry, but he didn't care. If Jango's husband hadn't moved and pushed them down in the first place, Jango would have died. But not only that, from his new angle, Jango could see that the assassin would have shot him through his husband as well.

And no one hurt Jango's husband! ...Even if it looked as if his husband didn't need his protection, Jango didn't care. Obi-Wan was not collateral damage to old perceived hurts between clans.

And Jango had to physically fight with himself to stay still with his weapon pointed at Wren, and not to run over to his husband. He yearned to push Obi-Wan to the floor with kisses, because damn that had been a _very_ attractive display of his husband's physical prowess. A prowess that Jango had known of vaguely, but it had always been a distant concept in his mind.

Jango didn't have to have his blaster trained on Wren for much longer though, because soon guards were pouring into the room, arresting Wren and the crying, armless assassin.

Once his men had the situation well in hand, Jango turned and shot an intense smile at his husband, as the man walked back towards him.

While earlier, Jango may have been joking when he'd said he'd have his husband on his back later, that scenario was now _definitely_ going to happen.

Jango took a deep breath, trying to suppress his arousal.

Obi-Wan approached the table and sat back down at his place.

“How... What...” Jango was at a loss of words. He was hot, bothered and unusually tongue-tied.

Obi-Wan looked up from where he was cleaning his sword with one of the white cloth napkins he'd snagged from the table and smiled.

Jango cleared his throat, ignoring the heat that was spreading across both his cheeks and his groin. “How did you know?”

“Well my dear, it started early this morning when I had a dream—”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have only one more prompt left from a dear reader! So feel free to prompt me through [my Tumblr ask box!](https://littledumplingwrites.tumblr.com/ask) (You don't have to have an account to ask.)
> 
> As always, I'd love to hear what you think about this chapter. <3 Stay well lovelies!


	6. I will lay down my heart precisely at your feet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Call-Me-Cee asked for pregnant Jango. And unfortunately, it's going to take a few parts to get to that, as a couple things need to happen before Jango can have a bun in the oven. This is the first step to that. Also, another chapter coming soon from another anon prompt, yay! :)
> 
> -this chapter is the first fully explicit one. In the past there has been mentions of “adulting” activities, but this one is much more graphic. The acts depicted are completely consensual between these smooshy husbands, but watch yourself and your limits. :) story tags have been updated to reflect this chapter.
> 
> chapter title from The Bird and The Bee "Love Letter to Japan"

* * *

Obi-Wan sat down on the bed next to where his husband was lying.

Jango was stretched out on top of the covers in a night tunic, reading from a 'pad with a look of sheer boredom on his face. The blue light from the 'pad highlighted the soft scowl and the dark under-eye circles on his husband's face.

Obi-Wan longed to grab the 'pad and lock it away somewhere, but he knew Jango was trying to catch up on some reports that had come in from a few of their patrols near Zanbar.

Eight months ago, Jango had implemented a new Mandalorian newly system-wide Journeyman Protector system, based and built off the Journeyman Protectors system on Concord Dawn.

His husband had told Obi-Wan that the new system had had a few ups and downs in their first few months of implementation, but had smoothed out and begun to work like a well-oiled machine. That was, until three days ago. Three days ago one of the patrol teams near Zanbar had failed to check in. They hadn't been seen since. The disappearance had put stress on Jango, who felt a responsibility and stewardship over the new Protectors, as the one who set the system up.

His husband's stress level wasn't helped by the new rumors spreading through Keldabe that there was an underground Death Watch revivalist group forming on Krowsnest.

And of course there was also an external House and clan dispute going through the courts that was adding to Jango's stress.

Tensions were high on Mandalore.

But then, tensions were always high on Mandalore, from what Obi-Wan had seen. The Mandalorian people were passionate and held strong to their personal beliefs. Too strongly sometimes. They hardly ever changed their minds, even if their opinions were proved to be infactual. In layman's terms, almost every citizen on Mandalore was stubborn in their own right. That led to high tensions and a lot of headaches for Obi-Wan's husband.

Tensions were high, but the situation wasn't necessarily worse than it had been a month ago. And yet Jango hadn't been sleeping much at night, for the past week.

So here Obi-Wan was, wanting to rip the 'pad out of his husband's hands and manhandle him under the covers. Instead, he leaned his torso over Jango's muscled abdomen, staring at the neutral-painted wall adjacent to the door leading into the room from the rest of their suite.

Thick, gentle fingers ran once through Obi-Wan's hair, stopping and resting against his scalp, curling through the clavicle-length, golden-red strands.

“You need to get it cut soon,” Jango murmured not looking away from his report. “It's longer than you usually keep it.”

“I thought you liked it long?” Obi-Wan retorted with a smile.

Jango's still fingers began to move again, stroking through the silky locks. “Oh I do.”

The room fell quiet, the atmosphere one of companionable silence.

“Jango?” Obi-Wan said after a few minutes of gathering his thoughts.

“Hmm?” His husband hummed deep in his throat.

It was an hour past when they usually got into bed together. Obi-Wan had spent some time meditating while waiting for his husband to be ready for sleep, only coming up a few minutes ago so he could get in bed. But at this rate, that didn't look like that was going to happen any time soon.

“What's troubling you?”

The fingers on Obi-Wan's scalp froze. “I don't know what you're talking about,” his husband replied in a low voice.

Obi-Wan turned his head and glared.

Jango pretended not to notice and pushed at Obi-Wan's shoulder with the hand that had been in his hair. “Get up. I want to put my 'pad away.”

Something was bothering his husband so much, that he wanted to create physical distance between them. “Why? It's not like you're going to go to sleep. Don't think I haven't noticed how little you've been sleeping lately.”

But he did get up from the bed, allowing his husband to move away.

“Jango, talk to me,” Obi-Wan said plainly. “We can't fix whatever problem this is if you won't tell me.”

Jango's back was to Obi-Wan, and his shoulders were tense as he laid the 'pad down on top of the small table on the side of the room. Sometimes Obi-Wan liked to write there when he wanted time alone. And on lazy mornings they often drank their first cup of shig, sat across from each other there. Like the rest of the room, it was utilitarian: designed to be used. Sturdy, not decorative. The dark simpleness of the room's furniture was beautiful in it's own way to Obi-Wan. It was different, foreign, to what he'd grown used to on Stewjon. But over the last few months he'd gotten used to Mandalorian design and had grown quite fond of it.

His husband just stood there for a few minutes, quiet and still.

“Jango—” Obi-Wan suspired, tired and ready for bed.

But before Obi-Wan could continue, his husband finally spoke. “We've been married for just over five-months now.”

“Yes,” Obi-Wan agreed.

They had been a good, but intense, five months. They were still learning each other, and Obi-Wan was still learning where he fit in in this society, but his enjoyed his place in Jango's life. It helped that Jango was not only someone he found himself easily physically attracted to, but they were mentally in tune. They could talk about almost any subject together. And although they often disagreed on opinion, they either found middle ground on which to agree, or found solace in the fact that they were different.

And they _were_ different, but they also had similarities. Both of them valued their honor, their commitments to their people and their beliefs. Both of them valued the importance of their physical prowess and found comfort in each others' company. They also both felt somewhat disconnected from their own peoples: Obi-Wan with the distance and ties to a new culture, and Jango as a young and strict leader, that had to keep somewhat of a distance so he could be the objective leader his people needed.

“And you're still really young,” Jango sighed, turning his head slightly to look at him over his shoulder.

“Alright.” Obi-Wan did know he was young. His family and friends on Stewjon had called him an old soul: he'd always been a bit too serious and often a little too ridged in his beliefs... Even still, he knew he didn't have as much life experience as Jango. They were almost a decade apart in age, and Jango had been forced to grow up quickly. There had been a time or two that Jango had begun talking about war or politics or relationships and it made Obi-Wan feel like a child in comparison. He had never revealed those feelings to his husband though. As he knew that sometimes his husband felt a bit self-conscious about their age difference.

Jango turned around fully, crossing his arms over his chest. “I know this marriage wasn't ideal for you. You walked in thinking you were just some trophy to be traded to my sector, for commerce and protection for your sector.”

Obi-Wan made a sound of protest, but Jango shushed him.

“Don't tell me that's not true. I remember your first weeks here and how awkward and displaced you felt. You put on a good face Obi, but I see you. I see through you more than anyone else here. We've both had our struggles in this relationship—”

“All relationships are work, Jango. And we have amazing compatibility,” Obi-Wan replied with a bit of hostility. He wasn't sure he liked where this conversation was headed.

“And if we weren't so compatible, we wouldn't even be having this conversation right now. And this... this _thought_ wouldn't be haunting me.” Jango continued, taking a step closer.

“What thought? I don't understand,” Obi-Wan's brow crinkled.

“I want to start a family with you Obi-Wan!” Jango rushed out, his cheeks darkening in embarrassment and intensity. “You know how important children are to me and my people.”

Obi-Wan knew by that, Jango wasn't just referring to the Mandalorian culture, but to the True Mandalorians and their creed to teach and rear children in their ways. Obi-Wan did not see why this was bothering Jango. Obi-Wan had understood he would be required to adopt and help raise the Mand'alor's children even before he'd met Jango. Even back when he'd first heard about Jango through Stewjon's Prime Minister and their lawyers. He'd always loved children and adored the idea of raising some, even if they weren't his by blood.

“And I find myself yearning to have your child,” Jango took a shuddering breath, his eyes wide with fearful vulnerability.“ _Inside me_ ,” Jango added belatedly, wanting no miscommunication between them.

“Oh,” Obi-Wan breathed, feeling a bit hollowed out from shock and want.

Jango wrapped his arms tighter around himself and looked away, hands clenching around his own upper arms.

“Jango I want that too,” Obi-Wan said softly into the still tension of the room.

Jango's eyes shot to his, “You do?”

“I've wanted to start a family with you since almost the moment we met,” Obi-Wan smiled widely. “And the idea of my child inside you is heady. I thought we'd wait until at least a year together before we'd start talking about it...” Obi-Wan wrinkled his brow in consternation. “But I would be happy to start trying with you, if that's what you want.”

Jango rushed at him and threw Obi-Wan on the bed, which was only a couple of steps behind him.

Obi-Wan yelped at he hit the bed, his head spinning as Jango attacked his clothes, pulling them off and throwing them every which way.

Obi-Wan was completely bare in seconds, with his husband still fully clothed and standing over him with predatory excitement. “Jango,” Obi-Wan warned, putting up his hands between them. “We should probably slow down a bit.”

“Do you know how kriffing horny for you that makes me?” Jango spat, sounding almost angry at his own arousal.

From what Obi-Wan had learned from their short married life together, Jango rarely felt intense arousal on his own and usually needed to be worked into a state of arousal when they were intimate. His husband still seemed to enjoy their sexual activities, but he rarely seemed to _need_ sexual relief. Obi-Wan often had to take himself in hand for his own relief. Obi-Wan craved sex much more than his husband, but did not feel bitter about having to take care of himself. He loved his husband, and if Jango did not want to have sex often, well it was fine enough with Obi-Wan to be close with him in other ways instead.

Jango whipped off his sleep tunic, tossing the article of clothing to the ground with such a force that it hit the hardwood floor with a thump. He scowled down at Obi-Wan's cock, which had not yet filled out enough to Jango's satisfaction. It was stiffening slowly at the sexual tension between them, but his dick wasn't some kind of on and off switch. These things took a bit of time.

“You're not hard yet,” Jango huffed and reached down to tug on Obi-Wan's dick, pulling the foreskin back over the head and back down again. Jango's own dick was surprisingly already hard. Obi-Wan wondered if Jango had been aroused through their entire conversation. It might explain Jango's apparent readiness for sex _right now_.

Obi-Wan huffed in amusement. “Not yet. In the mean time, I would really like you up here so I can access your mouth, my love,” he motioned up to imply he wanted his husband to lay beside him and kiss him.

Instead of following Obi-Wan's hand movements and getting onto the bed, Jango gripped Obi-Wan's dick and swept his warm mouth down the shaft.

“Shit!” Obi-Wan cried, his fingers curling into the blankets for want of something to hold at the surprising touch.

Jango quickly sucked at him, warm spit leaking out of his mouth and lubricating his shaft. The warm suction caused Obi-Wan to subconsciously jerk his hips, pushing his dick further into the Mand'alor's mouth.

“Ja-ango!” Obi-Wan cried at the stimulus that felt like too much, too soon. He tore at the blankets beneath him, his eyes closing in supplication to his husband's tongue. Soft sucking and slurping sounds filled the air.

When he was finally fully hard, Jango's mouth slid away and the mattress jiggled as Jango straddled him.

“Guh?” Obi-Wan opened his eyes, feeling a bit blissed still.

Jango grinned down at him sharply, and then sunk all the way down his cock, Jango's internal muscles tightening against the base.

He was slicker inside than Obi-Wan had expected. He grabbed blindly at Jango's hips and groaned, slowly loosing all train of thought at the warm, grasping vice of his husband's cunt.

Jango immediately began bouncing up and down on Obi-Wan's dick faster than Obi-Wan could even comprehend. And all poor Obi-Wan could do was sink his fingernails into the flesh of Jango's thighs and hang on for dear life. Their movements were not pretty or graceful, rather forceful, fast and vulgar.

Orgasm came barreling through him like a herd of spooked nerfs: quick, frightening and ground-shaking.

“Jaaaang—” he couldn't even finish his own husband's name when it finally shook over him. Lightning shocks of pleasure shot through his groin, down into his toes and up through his spine and skull. His fingernails scrapped down his husbands dark skin, leaving red trails in their wake.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Jango was almost screaming, bouncing as quickly as he could on Obi-Wan's dick. Jango's thick, powerful thighs were flexing at the harsh movements and he had a tight hand around his own cock.

Sparks continued to shoot up through Obi-Wan's eyes and he had to close them, gritting his teeth through the over-stimulation as Jango bounced on his already spent dick. It was still hard from the stimulation, aroused tissue still expanded with blood, which hadn't been given the chance to contract.

Obi-Wan arched up violently, slamming his pelvis into Jango's and crying out, “Come, please come, please come!”

With one more hard thrust on his almost aching dick Jango came, showering Obi-Wan's stomach with his spend and finally slowing to a stop.

“Oh,” Jango said quietly and fell forward onto Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan felt like his breath had been punched out of him. And not just from the earth-shattering orgasm, but from his solidly-muscled, stocky husband falling onto him like a dead weight.

“Jango,” he wheezed, coughing very unsexily and not caring. “Get off!”

Jango moaned but didn't move. “Why don't you make me.”

Obi-Wan shoved at his husband until the other man rolled to the side, just trying to catch his breath. “This wouldn't have happened if you'd just laid down beside me and kissed me softly like I'd asked,” he said in a playfully-angry voice, between stilting breaths.

“I didn't want slow and steady like we usually do,” Jango yawned and curled into Obi-Wan's shoulder.

“I could tell,” Obi-Wan remarked dryly. “Jango we need to switch, you're on my side,” Obi-Wan whined, not wanting to sleep on the wet spot.

But Jango just breathed out against his shoulder, having already fallen asleep.

Obi-Wan looked down at his husband and sighed. He loved this man more than he had ever thought possible back when he'd first met his surly, angry-looking Mandalorian fiancé. He'd been terrified about the life that seemed to lay ahead of him. It hadn't helped that he'd been in shock at the thought of having to leave his home once again. And even after he'd finally found a satisfaction in living on Stewjon. It had taken years of healing after having been rejected from—

He shied away from those thoughts. He shied away from that lost life and wearily climbed out of the bed to pull the blankets and sheets out from under Jango and over top of his still form.

He turned off the last lit lamp in the room and went over to the uncovered window, unashamed of his nudity.

He settled on his favorite cushion in the lotus position and looked out into the dark garden, only lit by two of Mandalore's moons.

He used the sound of his husband's steady breathing as a grounding sensation and slowly sunk into meditation.

The one thing he was sure of in this new life with Jango: it was never boring. And if they had a child that was even remotely like Jango, Obi-Wan was in for quite a time.

Obi-Wan couldn't wait.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> love to hear all your little thoughts! (i feel confused on the fact that that sex scene came out like that, so feel free to rate my driving there.)
> 
> Also, [ask box](https://littledumplingwrites.tumblr.com/ask) for future chapters of this fic. :)


End file.
